My Natsu Doll
by LevyxMcGarden
Summary: After eating poisoned fire, Natsu turns into a doll! Lucy takes him in when they both figure out new things. I will finish this later NaLu i do not own Fairy Tail
1. Introduction

After eating poisoned fire, Natsu Dragneel has turned into a doll! While Lucy Heartfilia was on her way home, she saw him against a tree. She then brought him to her desk in her house. " Too bad Natsu is sick, Lucy said. He would have loved this. I wonder why he had to use call on Lisanna's phone though." The truth is, Natsu brought the fire to his house. He transformed there and had to find an excuse to not be at the guild hall. So he told Happy to find somebody's phone. It just so happened that Lisanna was walking through Magnolia. " Just goes to show that the rumors are fake." Lucy sighed. " I mean look at me!" Lucy slumped on her bed where she fell asleep.


	2. The Hot Doll

" This is bad! This is really bad! Natsu thought. " I need to get out of here, but how? Lucy!" Unfortunately, Natsu could hardly move his arm. Lucy entered her bedroom in a pink towel. Natsu could feel himself blushing while Lucy changed into her pajamas. He mentally snickered. Lucy sighed. " Oh Natsu, she said, What's so good about Lisanna? Is it the short cheerleader hair? Or maybe the sweet charming voice?" Lucy lay in her bed and grabbed Natsu. " At least the Natsu doll likes me. Don't you?" Lucy laughed. She lightly kissed his head and fell asleep. " Do I, feel hot?" Natsu asked himself. " What's happening?" "Hello Mira!" Lucy greeted as she sat at the guild bar. " Guess what. Yesterday I found a cute little Natsu doll on the ground!" " Really can I see?" She asked. Lucy pulled Natsu out her pocket and on the counter. " I see, you carry him around. To play with him? I told you that you guys would make a great couple!" Lucy blushed. " Wh-What do you mean?" Lucy stammered.,"Although that wouldn't be _too _bad." **I figured out how to make chapters!I will update as much as I can! Review favorite follow! Sayōnara!**


	3. The Natsu Thief

" Natsu! Natsu!" Happy called. " Maybe I shouldn't have left him under a tree." Happy desperately searched through Magnolia in hopes of finding tiny pink hair. He suddenly noticed Lisanna running towards him. She shook her head. " No luck huh?" He asked. " Not a clue, but I could ask Mira if she knows anything. I'll be in the guild hall looking!" Happy waved goodbye and flew north. " Hey sis! Come on down and grab a drink!" Mirajane yelled. " No time." Lisanna replied. " Have you seen a Natsu doll anywhere?" "As a matter of fact I have! Just so happens that Lucy found one by a tree yesterday. She's over by Levy and Gajeel if you need her." Without saying goodbye, Lisanna ran to Lucy's table. " Yeah, my book still isn't finished." Lucy said. Levy laughed while staring at Gajeel. He swiftly turned away. " Hey Lucy." Lisanna said. "We need to talk." Lisanna and Lucy walked to a tree by the guild hall. "What is it Lisanna?" Lucy questioned. Lisanna nervously trembled and looked at the grass. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she ran away with the doll. **Yeah Yeah it's short. Don't complain! By the way in reviews please send ideas of what to put in the following chapters! Review Favorite Follow! Sayōnara!**


	4. Misheard Tears

" Lisanna why are you crying? You found Natsu!" Happy asked. Lisanna held Natsu to her chest and squeezed him. " I- I had to steal him. From Lucy." Lisanna fell to her knees. Lucy was running towards Lisanna's direction when she heard her say " The good thing is that now Natsu is my hands. He'll be better with me." Lucy ran away before she could hear the rest of the story. " Lucy is smart but she probably doesn't know about this. At least I do."

Lucy kept running until she reached her apartment where she sobbed on her bed for hours. " I KNEW IT! Lucy cried. " Lisanna likes Natsu and Natsu likes Lisanna!"

" Thanks for staying at our house Lisanna "Mondai arimasen. Sore ga watashi no yorokobidesu! I'll probably have to stay here for a while though. According to my research, Natsu will stay likes this for only five more hours!" Happy shot up to the ceiling. "Hai!"

**Kore wa hijō ni mijikai shōdesu. Watashi ga shitte iru. Sō monku o iwanai! Watashi wa saikin, hijō ni isogashikatta. Watashi wa revu~i no akumu o kōshin shiyou to shimasu. Rebyū okiniiri forō! Sayōnara!**


	5. The Crimson Kiss

Five hours went by very quickly. Happy and Lisanna attempted to clean the house. When they were half way done, they heard snoring in the living room. " Natsu!" they cried in unison. They both hurried back to the table where they found a sleeping dragon slayer. Lisanna ran up and jumped around with Natsu. " Lucy." He groaned. " Stop I'll get sick." Lisanna backed away, quite disappointed. " I'm sorry Lisanna." Happy said. " It looks like Natsu only likes Lucy." Lisanna nodded and walked out of the house while waving goodbye. Natsu finally woke up when he heard snickering. It reminded him of Sting Eucliffe.

"Weird. Who's outside." Natsu asked.

" Lisanna."

Natsu slowly walked outside where he saw Lisanna. She had pulled up her shorts and twirled her hair.

" Hey there." She purred.

Natsu was speechless. Sure she looked good, but he preferred Lucy. Lucky for him, he had a good poker face. Lisanna could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. She had to satisfy his needs. She needed him to her come everyday for something.

Lisanna crashed her lips onto his. Natsu was paralyzed in the kiss.

Lisanna used her tongue to brush off his teeth and explore his mouth. When she broke the kiss, she smiled, expecting him to be mesmerized by her charm. Unfortunately, Natsu was the opposite. He shot out his fangs and caught on fire.

" Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Lisanna was sent flying away when Happy flew outside after hearing a bang. As soon as Natsu realized what he had done, he stared blankly at Happy.

" Happy, He said. "Get the book."

* * *

**That's the end of this story for now! There will be a sequel! I think I'll call it Mating: Ups and Downs. Don't forget to ask questions. Sorry, this just turned rated T. Review Favorite Follow! Sayōnara! (^x^)**


End file.
